Supersize!
by Chuquita
Summary: Bigger is better, right? Piccolo decides to use one of his little'used powers in dbz to take over the world. His ability to change his size. After all, who's going to disagree with a 500 foot namekian? And what happens when Dende decides to actually try t


6:23 PM 12/11/2003

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from "Shounen Jump"

Piccolo: I'm just using you--to take over the world!

Chuey's Corner:

Chuquita: Hello and welcome to our 5th Piccolo one-shot! Inspired by the recent 23rd Tenkaichi Budoukai episodes :)

Goku: (happy-smiles) Which I WON!

Piccolo: Which I ALMOST won.

Vegeta: Which I WOULD have won, had I been there.

Piccolo: (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: Anyways, today's fic has to do with Piccolo attempting to use one of his little-used-in-dbz attacks which the db

sub calls "supersize", to take over the world.

Piccolo: Which actually works.

Chuquita: But not for TOO long.

Piccolo: (sighs) Unfortunately.

Chuquita: I've had this fic planned out for a while now so I know exactly what I'm doing with it!

Vegeta: ...I'm still in this one though, right?

Chuquita: (pats Veggie on the shoulder) Of course you are Veggie! It's a bit part, but you're still in it.

Goku: (cheers) HOORAY!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) How is that good? That means we barely make an appearance at all!

Goku: But we do show up. That is good too, right Veggie?

Vegeta: (sighs) I suppose.

Piccolo: (happy-smirk) I missed being the main character.

Chuquita: (checks her folder) Hai, my last Piccolo one-shot was about 6 months ago.

Piccolo: But I do get to actually have my plan work this time, right?

Chuquita: (happily) Yup! Only your plan eventually gets foiled by the most unexpected person!

Piccolo: (glances over at Goku)

Goku: (big happy grin)

Piccolo: (pales) Not--

Chuquita: --no, not Son-kun.

Piccolo: How about-- (points to Veggie) --that.

Vegeta: (falls over) "THAT"!?

Chuquita: Nope. It's not Veggie either.

Vegeta: (twitching) ..."THAT"?!

Piccolo: (sighs in relief) Well at least I have that much going for me.

Vegeta: **"THAT"?!**

Chuquita: (trying to calm him down) Oh don't burst a blood-vessel over it Veggie!

Goku: (picks up Veggie and hugs him tightly) Yeah Veggie! Relaaaaax~~

Vegeta: ... (face glows bright red, starts to zone out) Mmmm....

Chuquita: So Piccy? Care to introduce the story?

Piccolo: (smirks) Gladly. (to audiance) Here's the fic, enjoy!

Summary: Bigger is better, right? Piccolo uses one of his little-used powers in dbz to take over the world. His ability to

change his size. After all, who's going to disagree with a 500 foot namekian? And what happens when Dende decides to actually

try to stop him this time by using his own body enlarging powers? And what about Mr. Popo's secret plan to save the day?

Will it actually work?

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " Ahh, peace. " Piccolo sighed contently as he sat in his meditative position, hovering just a foot above the floor

to the lookout.  It was nearing Christmastime and the holidays usually sent everyone else in the Z gang into a shopping

frenzy, and seeing as they were too busy to come and randomly pop up, he was able to get the much needed peace and quiet.

      " HA! "

      One of Piccolo's eyes shot open. He quickly glanced around, then closed it again.

      " HAH HAH HAH! "

      Piccolo twitched. He knew that high-pitched voice. Knew it all too well. But he couldn't be HERE, could he? Piccolo

squinted his eyes shut. No. There'd be no reason. The namekian was sure he was just hearing things. After all, he couldn't

sense Goku's ki anywhere within the lookout. And why would he even be here? Surely he was probably down on earth somewhere

bothering, disturbing, and confusing Vegeta.

      " HeeheeheeheeHAHAHAHAHAHA!! "

      A vein bulged on Piccolo's forehead. The tall namekian stood up, opened his eyes, and trudged with some stubborness

against himself, towards the sound of Goku's giggling laughter which he had put up with for those 5 years between his defeat

at the Tenkaichi Budoukai and the 3 years later on when he actually lived with the Son family. The sound of the laughter came

from behind one of the doors in Kami's house. Piccolo walked up to the door and took a deep breath, mentally preparing

himself to deal with the large saiyajin. He flung open the door tiredly, " YES, Goku? "

      " ...? "

      " ...? "

      Mr. Popo and Dende stared at Piccolo from the living room. Mr. Popo on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in one hand

and a handful of popcorn in the other while Dende sat on the floor with his back against the couch, his hand frozen in his

mouth with his cheeks both puffed up with a handful of the buttery snack. Dende swallowed and held the his own popcorn bowl

on his lap before it spilled onto the floor.

      " ...what the? " Piccolo said, very confused.

      " Oh! It is so nice of Piccolo to join Mr. Popo and Dende in restful tv-viewing. " Mr. Popo said happily, breaking

some of the remaining silence.

      " Tv? " Piccolo sweatdropped. He walked over to the couch and sat down on the opposite end of where Mr. Popo was,

" What could you possibly be watching that--- " he paled when he saw his chibi self on the screen walking through some random

forest. Piccolo paled, " Oh God... "

      " They're home-movies! " Dende grinned.

      " I didn't even know we HAD home-movies!! " Piccolo twitched, " ...who's taping this? "

      " Kami used Kami's crystal ball long ago to videotape Piccolo's childhood-wrongdoings as to help Kami and Mr. Popo

train Goku to eventually fight and defeat Piccolo. " Mr. Popo explained.

      " Kami found the tapes last night while you were sleeping and Nail spliced a bunch of them together for us! " Dende

said.

      Piccolo twitched, " Bodysnatchers. " he muttered.

      " You missed some real comedy gold about 5 minutes ago. I think Goku had dragged you off to a fiesta or something-- "

      " --don't remind me. " Piccolo said flatly.

      " ... " Dende paused, " That bad, huh? "

      " Yes. " the older namek replied bluntly, " That's one good thing about having Vegeta around. It keeps Goku from

wandering up here to bug me. "

      " Not on purpose though. " Dende sweatdropped.

      Piccolo chuckled shortly, " Heh, yeah, I know. "

      The scene switched from chibi Piccolo to a younger Piccolo fighting at the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai.

      " Ugh, I look, GAUNT. " Piccolo was shocked at how poorly his younger-self fit into his usual clothing which now fit

him like a glove.

      " At least Piccolo does not appear chubbily-armed the way Goku does, says Mr. Popo. " the genie observed.

      " Point. " Piccolo said. The trio silently watched the fight on the tape take place, Piccolo watching his younger

self battling a younger Goku, and doing quite well. The match was pretty evenly drawn until the Piccolo on the screen

suddenly summoned some of his remaining ki and grew to the gigantic size of King Kong or Godzilla. Piccolo froze in place and

a smile slowly tweaked its way onto his face. The crowds ran off in fear of the humongous namekian. Goku's friends shrieked

and braced for the worst. Even Goku himself looked a little frightened at the young namek's tremendous girth.

      " Would Piccolo care for some of Mr. Popo's popcorn? " Mr. Popo asked jollily, holding out his bowl.

      " ... "

      " Piccolo? "

      " ..."Supersize". " Piccolo mumbled, " That's what I called that technique. "

      Dende paled, practically sensing the gears turning in the older namek's brain, " Ah-hahaha. You know, we have some

more of these tapes, you know Kami told me this battle went on seemingly forever--and, you don't want to watch yourself lose

do you? "

      Piccolo got up, a smirk on his face.

      Dende twitched, " Where are you going. " he said flatly, giving up on trying to steer Piccolo clear of forming his

already formulated plot.

      " To run some errends. " Piccolo said with a poker face on.

      " Errends? " Dende said skeptically as Piccolo turned and walked out of the room.

      " Yes. I have errends to run. "

      " Where are you going? "

      " Places. "

      " Uh-huh. " Dende watched as Piccolo left the room and closed the door behind him. The young guardian turned to the

genie on the couch, " Well? Don't you have anything to say about all this! He's plotting again and this time he's not even

dragging us along on whatever crazy scheme he's devised! "

      The genie nodded, " Mr. Popo has everything under control, for Mr. Popo has the solution to the problem Piccolo will

surely cause if Dende and Mr. Popo do not put a stop to Piccolo's plans before Piccolo is able to inact them. " Mr. Popo said

confidently, popping more popcorn into his mouth.

      " ...you don't think, he remembers how to perform that "supersize" technique, do you? " Dende asked suspicously, " I

know that's what he's planning to do just by the look on his face when he was watching the tv! "

      " Oh! Piccolo has not used "Supersize" since before Raditsu first landed on Earth. It will take Piccolo a lot of

concentration in order to use it again the way Piccolo has on tv Mr. Popo says. " he explained.

      " I still say we should watch him. " Dende nodded.

      " Oh-kay! " Mr. Popo hit the stop button on the tape and started to flip through the channels. Each of the major

Z senshi had their own channel on Kami's tv set, allowing the former guardian to easily check on how each individual was

doing had he sensed danger, " Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Mirai, Trunks, Vejitto, Gogeta, AHH! Piccolo! "

      The screen displayed Piccolo standing in a convience store holding a 6-pack of bottled water and trying to decide

whether to buy the potato chips, cheese-doodles, or pretzels before him.

      " ... " Dende sweatdropped.

      " Well! There Dende goes! " Mr. Popo said cheerfully, " Nothing to worry about. "

      The younger namek scratched his head, confused, " Weird. "

      " Perhaps Dende is slightly paranoid due to Piccolo's past attempts to overthrow the Earth. " Mr. Popo suggested.

      " I still have a sense he's up to something. " Dende sighed, " You think we could watch him for a couple more hours?"

      Mr. Popo shrugged, " Mr. Popo has no problem with that. There is nothing better on for Mr. Popo to view. "

      2 hours later...

      " *Snore*...*snore*....*snore*...--huh? " Dende sat up with a sleepy expression on his face. On the screen was a

picture of Piccolo meditating at one of his most-used meditating spots, the waterfall on Mount Paozu. Dende sighed, " I guess

even the 'guardian of earth' can be wrong. " he shut the tv off and walked back outside, Mr. Popo still fast asleep on the

couch. Dende stretched as he headed out to the edge of the lookout and peered over lazily, " Huh.......giant footprints. "

Dende tiredly turned around and walked back inside.

      " ... "

      " ...GIANT FOOTPRINTS?! "

      " *doo-do-doodododo*. " Piccolo hummed proudly as he walked through West City, everyone in the town gawking in terror

at the gigantic, monster-sized namekian.

      " AHHH!! IT'S PICCOLO DAIMOU!!! " one of the citizens shrieked. Piccolo paused, then looked down at her and smirked.

      " How nice of you to remember. " he saluted her, then walked on towards his destination; the Comfy Chair Furniture

Emporium. Piccolo sized up the large, chair-shaped store and sat down on it, " Ahhh... " he sighed contently, then glanced to

his right at the music store which conveniently had a gigantic loudspeaker stationed ontop of it. Piccolo took the

loudspeaker off the store and spoke into it, " ATTENTION CITIZENS OF WEST CITY! "

      Everyone instantly stopped what they were doing and stared up at him, " ... "

      " I, YOUR NEW RULER, PICCOLO, AM OFFICIALLY RENAMING THIS PLACE PICCOLO CITY #2. I WILL CONTINUE TO RENAME ALL THE

CITIES IN NUMERICAL ORDER TO ALLOW MYSELF TO MORE EASILY RECOGNIZE YOU. " Piccolo announced over the loudspeaker.

      " ... " the crowd stared for several seconds longer, then went back to their busy holiday shopping.

      Piccolo sweatdropped.

      " Heh, you have bad timing. "

      Piccolo blinked, then looked downward to see a tiny little dot smirking up at him, " Vegeta. " he said flatly.

      " Only 11 more days til Christmas, baka. These people are too into the 'holiday spirit' to stop their shopping just

to gawk and worship you due to this fancy new trick of yours. " the ouji snickered, holding a bundle of boxed gifts in his

arms as he paused from walking back to Capsule Corp.

      " IT'S NOT NEW I JUST HAVEN'T USED IT IN A WHILE! " Piccolo shouted back down at him.

      Vegeta shrugged, " Whatever you say. " he rolled his eyes, then turned to head back home, " But if you ask me, this

giant-monster plan of yours would work a lot better if you'd have used it a couple weeks from now. You look like a Macy's

Day Parade float. "

      " Hnn... " Piccolo sent a death-glare at the tiny ouji as he watched him walk off, " You're just jealous because

you're so LITTLE. "

      Vegeta grinned evilly, " What do I care? Besides, Kakay likes me that way. "

      Piccolo rolled his eyes, then looked over to his right only to shriek at a now giant-Piccolo-sized Goku leaning

against the namekian's chair, grinning.

      " Hi Piccy! " Giganto-Goku waved happily.

      " WAHH-HAH!! " Piccolo shrieked and did a double take only to have Goku suddenly back to normal size and standing

far below Piccolo on the ground, still waving.

      " Bye Piccy! " Goku chirped and skipped off, leaving Piccolo very confused and disoriented.

      " Wait--how did he--? " Piccolo tried to shake the bewilderment Goku had left over him, off. Piccolo groaned and

rubbed his temples with his fingers, " Saiyajins make my head hurt. "

      " Mmm, minty. " Dende said as he popped the candy-cane halfway in his mouth as he walked back into the living-room

from the kitchen, " Hey Mr. Popo? You up yet? " he poked his head over the top of the couch only to find the genie still

fast asleep. Dende sweatdropped, then glanced over at the tv only to see a newsflash instead of Piccolo's channel on.

      " Hello and welcome back to hour 3 of our latest update on the news story everyone's calling "The Jolly Green Giant".

" the newcaster said.

      Dende's jaw hung open, causing his candy-cane to fall out of his mouth and hit the floor. The sound of the candy

shattering caused Mr. Popo to open his eyes slightly at the noise " ! "

      " That's right Joe. It's been 3 full hours since Piccolo Daimou has taken West City hostage. " a news-reporter said,

live from the scene, which consisted mainly of your average holiday shoppers going about their business with a shot of

Piccolo's giant feet far off in the background behind them, " I'm here with the President of the Capsule Corperation, Bulma

Briefs. Bulma, what's your take on this giant green monster? "

      Bulma cheerfully took the microphone, " He's just feeling un-needed again, Gohan. Go buy him a gift or something so

we can send him back home already. " she said flatly, then perked up, " AND a special reminder to all our customers, Capsule

Corp is running it's special 'Crazy Christmas' sale--all items 50% off between now and midnight! Happy holidays! " she waved,

then handed the microphone back to the reporter and moved on.

      The reporter blinked off in Bulma's direction for a few moments, confused, then turned back to the camera, " How will

"The Jolly Green Giant" affect YOUR travel plans? All that coming up after a word from our sponser. "

      " But...how? " Dende gawked, flipping channels back to the one that contained Piccolo still meditating infront of the

waterfall. He turned to the genie, " Mr. Popo, I need you to take me to that waterfall. "

      " Hmm? " Mr. Popo sat up, " Oh Mr. Popo has enjoyed Mr. Popo's nap very much. " he stretched, smiling, then looked

down at Dende who had a slight agitated look on his face, " Yes Dende? "

      " I still don't like it. " Dende said uneasily as they sat on the flying carpet.

      " There is nothing to fear. Mr. Popo's flying carpet is foolproof. Dende does not expect Mr. Popo to use a car to do

all this travel across the world, does Dende? "

      " It's not that, it's just--well, wouldn't it be safer just to FLY instead? " Dende suggested.

      " Ho ho ho! " Mr. Popo laughed, " Dende is a funny guardian indeed, Mr. Popo agrees. Mr. Popo would gladly fly Dende

down to the waterfall Piccolo appears to be by, but Mr. Popo does not know how to fly. "

      Dende face-faulted, " You DON'T?! "

      " No! Of course not. However, Mr. Popo knows many other useful battle techniques. " the genie nodded, " Now hold on

tight. Mr. Popo's flying carpet can reach speeds fast enough to match that of a sonic boom. "

      Dende stared at him incrediously, " You're kiddi--YAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

      Dende sat there, his clothes all completely windblown in one direction, annoyed.

      " Mr. Popo warned Dende.... " Mr. Popo trailed off. Dende hopped off the carpet and walked over to where Piccolo

hovered, then reached over to tap him only to have his hand go right through him.

      " Wha--?! " the young namek gasped.

      " Ki-hologram. " Piccolo answered, smirking, " New trick. I figured out you two would be watching me so I used this

little-used technique to get you both to quit spying on me. "

      Dende narrowed his eyes.

      " This message will self-destruct in 5 seconds. " Piccolo said in a more robotic tone of voice. Dende folded his arms

skeptically while Mr. Popo opened and umbrella and held it before himself, " 5, 4, 3, 2, 1----*BOOM*!!! " a semi-large

explosion erupted from where Piccolo stood, sending small gooey green blobs flying off in all directions. Dende twitched and

wiped some off his face, sickened. Mr. Popo closed up his umbrella and put it away. Where Piccolo had hovered remained

nothing more than the clothes he had been wearing.

      " Mr. Popo would offer Dende a towel, but it appears Dende has the situation under control. " Mr. Popo said as Dende

used 'Piccolo's cape to while off the rest of the gobs he was covered in.

      " Mr. Popo, you know what this means, don't you? " Dende said.

      " Mr. Popo could not even begin to guess the many possible answers Dende has in store for Mr. Popo. "

      Dende nodded, " It means I need to learn Piccolo's supersize technique. Do you know it? "

      " Of course. Mr. Popo knows all of Piccolo's-- "

      " --great! Let's get started. We don't have much time. " Dende said.

      " But, Supersize is a very difficult techinque, especially for Dende to learn. " Mr. Popo pointed out.

      Dende smiled, " I'll be alright Mr. Popo. " he said, then got a determined look on his face, " Now let's get to

work! "

      " Alright Dende. Now Dende is to imagine Dende's self LARGER THAN LIFE. " Mr. Popo instructed, " In order to do this,

however, Dende must close his eyes and slowly power up while invisioning Dende's gigantic-sized form. If Dende's ki and

invisioned supersize are insync with each other, Dende should easily be able to fluxuate Dende's body-size. "

      " Oh-kay. " Dende nodded determindly, then closed his eyes and held his arms at his side, ::Big..big...big...big...::

      " *FWOOMP*! "

      Dende's eyes shot open at the sudden sound, " I DID IT! " he beamed, then looked foward to see only his arms and

hands were gigantic while the rest of his body was still normal-sized. The young guardian twitched, " Something tells me this

is going to be harder than I thought. "

      5 more tries and 3 hours later....

      " TA-DA!! " Dende said victoriously, now in proportion with Piccolo's new huge size. The younger namekian easily

shrunk back down into his normal size, " Come Mr. Popo! Let's go put a stop to Piccolo's reign of terror once and for all! "

      Mr. Popo looked up from the book he was reading, then put it and his cup of coffee away and summoned the magic carpet

, " MAGIC CARPET! "

      The item flew down over to them. Mr. Popo got on, " Now, is Dende sure that it is a wise decision to meet up with

Piccolo while in Dende's normal height. "

      " Of course! If I go there in Supersize form, Piccolo will notice me instantly. This way we can sneak up on him AND

shock him with my new technique all at once. " Dende explained.

      Mr. Popo shrugged, " Whatever Dende says... "

      " That's it! Play faster! " Piccolo commanded. He had brought all those who still remembered and feared the original

Piccolo Daimou together and put together a marching band and parade in his honor. The band was marching infront of him,

playing as well as they possibly could, terrified he would fry the whole city even though Piccolo himself had no intention of

doing so. Piccolo sat back in the giant chair that was also the furniture building, " Ahh, it's good to be king. " he reached

over and grabbed a large blow-up Burger-King crown advertising the fast-food chain. Piccolo sat his helmet/turban down ontop

of a nearby building and placed the huge blow-up crown on his head, then pulled out a pad of sticky-notes. He wrote down the

words King Piccolo on the top sticky-note, ripped it off the bad, and plastered the note over where on his blow-up crown read

"Burger-King" to now read "King Piccolo".

      " PICCOLO!! " a familiar voice called down from below him.

      Piccolo glanced down to see Saiyaman and Saiyagirl flying up to him. they landed on his arm which was resting on the

arm of the chair. Both superheros struck several poses as they spoke.

      " TO PROTECT THE WORLD OF EVIL! " Saiyaman struck a pose.

      " AND TO KEEP THE PEACE THROUGHOUT IT! " Saiyagirl struck another pose.

      " EVIL WILL CRUMBLE AT THE HANDS OF SAIYAMAN! " a third pose.

      " AND SAIYAGIRL! " a forth one.

      " HOO-HA! " they both struck one more pose together.

      Piccolo twitched at them annoyed.

      " What are you doing here? " Piccolo said dryly, " Isn't it your job to protect the citizens of ORANGE City, not WEST

City? "

      " Bulma called us on the Saiyaphone and told us what happened. " Gohan held up the 'Saiyaphone', which was basically

a cellphone shaped like him in his Saiyaman costume in one of his more familiar 'poses'.

      " Yes. We brought you a present. " Videl held out a small wrapped box.

      Piccolo sweatdropped and opened the box to reveal a card taped to a bottle of water, " "Dear Piccolo-san, you know

taking over the world is bad, and if you don't stop now you'll make us quite mad, so cease this senseless quest and be a good

lad, and we'll let you have the best time you ever had.". " he read outloud, " ... "

      Gohan grinned up at him cheesily.

      " ..."lad"? " Piccolo sweatdropped.

      " There's only so many words that rhyme with 'bad', you know. " Gohan replied, laughing nervously.

      " A cheesy card and a bottle of water aren't going to make me stop what I'm doing, Gohan. " Piccolo said.

      " Come on Piccolo! I know you're not all that bad! Besides, you listen to me right? I'm like the son you never had. "

Gohan pleaded.

      " MY son never wore flamboyant clothing and bounced around like he went to 'Captain Ginyu's School of Cheap and

Idiotic Poses'. " Piccolo said bitterly, folding his arms.

      Gohan and Videl sweatdropped.

      Videl turned to her partner, " Who's "Captain Ginyu"? "

      " Don't ask. " Gohan groaned. The demi-saiyajin turned back to Piccolo, " Well, what about the water? It's one of the

more expensive brands and you need to keep up your liquids out here in the cold weather, right Piccolo? "

      " HA! " Piccolo laughed, " I don't need your dinky little bottle of water, not when I have THIS! " he pulled out an

equally giant bottle of water and took opened the cap.

      " You can enlarge water-bottles TOO? " Gohan's eyes widened in surprise.

      " Heh, " Piccolo smirked, " This isn't just ANY water-bottle, Gohan. THIS is the ATLANTIC OCEAN! " he motioned to the

bottle boastfully, then took a swig.

      Gohan sweatdropped, " Piccolo, oceans are full of an entire wealth of animals and plant-life, not to mention their

droppings along with boats, ships, and submarines. "

      Piccolo paused in the middle of gulping.

      " You do remember that, right? "

      Piccolo glanced down at the bottle which was swimming with creatures, then twitched and opened his mouth and held out

his tongue to reveal a beached whale sitting ontop of it. Piccolo twitched, sickened. He quickly spat everything he had just

drank back into the bottle and started to hack loudly.

      " *COUGH*COUGH*HACK* Blehhhh... " Piccolo coughed and shuddered at what he had just done. He promptly put the cap

back on the bottle and set it back down, " ... "

      " You did forget about that for a short while, didn't you? " Gohan sweatdropped.

      " Shuddup! " Piccolo snapped, then grabbed the tiny normal-sized bottle of water Gohan gave him and chugged that down

instead; though, due to the vast difference in size, the normal-sized bottle held no more than a droplet of water for the

namekian, " Ick.... "

      " PICCOLO!! "

      The namekian's head shot back up to attention, " Who is it NOW?! " he looked around only to see Dende and Mr. Popo,

along with the flying carpet, standing on the street before him while the marching band still played Piccolo's Theme Song,

" Dende. Mr. Popo. ....hello. "

      " Still running those errends, huh? " Dende said sarcastically, folding his arms.

      " Umm, yes, I am actually. " Piccolo replied, then held up the bottle of water, " This water is stale and out of date

, not to mention swimming with fishlife. I'm going to return it to the supermarket and get my money back. "

      " ... "

      " ... " Dende and Mr. Popo sweatdropped at him.

      Gohan cocked an eyebrow at Piccolo, " But Piccolo-san you said that water was the Atlanti-- "

      " --quiet, my identity-confused son. " Piccolo tapped Gohan on the head with a finger.

      " Piccolo, we're here to stop your evil scheme! " Dende said heroically.

      " You're just mad because I didn't include you two in it this time. " Piccolo replied.

      " It is true that Mr. Popo does feel slightly disappointed. " Mr. Popo admitted. Dende twitched.

      " You're not helping. " the guardian sweatdropped at the genie, " AND THAT'S NOT WHY WE'RE MAD! " he turned back to

Piccolo, " WE'RE MAD BECAUSE YOU TOOK OVER THIS CITY!! "

      " Oh really? And how are you going to stop me? " Piccolo smirked while, oblivious to him, a giant-sized Vejitto and

Gogeta waddled across the background. The duo stopped behind Piccolo and Vejitto put his hands up behind Piccolo's head to

make it appear that he had antlers while Gogeta plopped a giant red squeezey-ball-nose ontop of Piccolo's, then put an elf

hat on the namekian's head and blew a noisemaker.

      " HAPPY BIRTHDAY! " Gogeta cheered.

      Vejitto whispered something to him.

      " MERRY CHRISTMAS! " Gogeta cheered again, correcting himself.

      " HAPPY NEW YEAR! " Vejitto blew another noisemaker, then the duo dashed off out of sight.

      " ... " the entire group stood and sat there in completely confused silence for a good minute and a half.

      Piccolo suddenly snapped out of it, " Curse you, Son Goku's dna. " he grumbled, then grabbed the rubber-ball-nose

which let out a high-pitched squeaky-sound similar to that of a dog toy, and threw it away. Piccolo picked off the elf hat

and tossed that into the background as well, " ...now where were we? "

      " ... " Dende thought for a moment, " OH! I was about to STOP YOU! "

      " Ah, yes. " Piccolo said, his memory now jogged back into place. He cleared his throat, " 'Oh really? And how are

you going to stop me?' "

      " You'll just have to wait and see. " Dende smirked, then closed his eyes and powered up. The young namekian began

to grow in size until he was as large as Giant-Piccolo, " HAHA! "

      Piccolo looked amused, " Well, it seems you've mastered this technique as well. " he stood up, causing Gohan and

Videl to fall screaming off of his arm until they suddenly remembered they could fly and hovered up in the air nearby the

others; their minds still a little blown from the random Giant-Fusions. Piccolo struck a fighting pose, " Shame you haven't

mastered any of my fighting techinques. "

      Dende struck a fighting pose as well, " What Nail taught me as a chibi will work just fine. "

      " Oh dear. " Mr. Popo shook his head as he hopped onto the flying carpet and flew upward, " It has come down to this,

hasn't it? "

      Both Piccolo and Dende flew upward into the sky, then lundged at each other and began fighting. Piccolo slugged

Dende across the face. Dende kicked his knee upward and it Piccolo in the jaw. Piccolo grabbed Dende by the leg and began to

swing him around over his head. Dende grabbed Piccolo's free arm while being swung around and chucked Piccolo into the

hillside just outside the city. Dende landed on the ground and the two began a struggle to push each other back the other way

.

      " This is just a little too unreal, even for me. " Gohan sweatdropped.

      " Maybe we should go warn the others. " Videl offered, also sweatdropping.

      " NO! "

      The couple froze in place, then turned around to gawk at the sight behind him. There stood Mr. Popo standing calm,

collected, and now gigantic as well, " Mr. Popo suggests Gohan and Videl move out of the way while Mr. Popo saves the day. "

      " Ah... " Gohan blinked, very confused.

      Videl grabbed him by the arm and flew off behind Popo, " Come on, Gohan. "

      Mr. Popo pulled two tiny items out of his gigantic pants pockets and set the items down ontop of a nearby building.

He stood up straight, then performed a short series of poses and held out his hands, " MA-FU-BA!!! "

      Both Piccolo and Dende froze in place. Piccolo kicked Dende away and tried to scramble out of the area in terror only

to be hit one of the beams while Dende was hit with the other.

      " WAHHHHH!! " Dende exclaimed.

      " NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! NOT THE LITTLE JAR!! " Piccolo screamed as the beamed sent both namekians swirling until they

both landed into the tiny tupperware jars Mr. Popo had set up. The genie quickly sealed the jars, each namekian smushed

against the inner walls of each jar.

      Mr. Popo shrunk himself back to normal size and picked up each 2-foot-tall jar, one under each arm, " And thus Mr.

Popo was victorious! " the genie grinned.

      Gohan gawked at what had happened. He tapped on Piccolo's jar, " What in the--? "

      " The Mafuba. " Mr. Popo explained, " A technique used to seal evil forces within a jar or container. However it can

also seal good forces within as well. However, the technique is a suicide mission if a human is the one performing it. Beings

of non-human origin such as Mr. Popo do not die from using the trick but instead get a painful headache the next morning

similar to that of a hangover. "

      " Oh. " Videl sweatdropped. She looked at Dende's jar, " Are, they going to be alright in there? "

      " They will be fine. " Mr. Popo nodded, " Mr. Popo will release Dende and Piccolo once they have learned their lesson

. Piccolo not to take over a large city, and Dende for deciding to fight Piccolo within reach of a large city when he could

have easily used their equal giant-forms to reason with Piccolo or to fight Piccolo somewhere vast and people-less. " the

genie nodded, then looked downard and called out, " MAGIC CARPET!! "

      The carpet flew upwards towards Mr. Popo, who hopped with the jars now back under his arms, " Goodbye Gohan, Videl. "

he flew off.

      Gohan stood there, shaking his head, " Well, NOW what do we do? "

      " I suggest, we go re-fill the atlantic ocean. " Videl tiredly pointed out to the giant bottle of 'water' Piccolo had

left behind. Gohan twitched at the sheer size of it.

      " Oh boy.... "

      " The "Jolly Green Giant" threat was defeated earlier today by a magical genie who calls himself Mr. Popo. " the

newscaster said cheerfully, " Mr. Popo has assured the city that they won't have to deal with the threat of giant green alien

men with antennae and pointy ears for a long time to come. " she chuckled.

      Piccolo and Dende sat in their jars on the couch, annoyed.

      Piccolo tried to escape by shaking the jar back and forth only to fall off the couch and onto the floor, " Oww. "

      " Hahaha! " Dende laughed at him, still trapped as well, but sitting upright.

      " In honor of his heroic duty, Mr. Popo has been declared a hero by the mayor! " the scene switched from the newsroom

to a picture of downtown West City where a large group of people were cheering on Mr. Popo and holding up Pro-Popo signs

above their heads.

      " HEY! THAT'S MY MARCHING BAND!! " Piccolo exclaimed.

      " Not anymore. " Dende added, smirking.

      " Hey, he trapped you too! " Piccolo pointed out.

      " Yeah but I'm sure Mr. Popo'll let us both out when he comes back, right! " Dende said.

      " ... "

      " ...right? "

      " Mr. Popo? Mr. Popo? " another newscaster ran up to the genie, who was waving to the crowds while riding on one of

the floats.

      " THAT'S **MY** FLOAT! " Piccolo gawked.

      " Mr. Popo? What would you like to say to the many people you've helped saved today? "

      " Well, Mr. Popo would like to thank Dende and Piccolo, who without Mr. Popo never would have been here today! " the

genie grinned at the camera, " Happy holidays! "

      " What a ham. " Dende sweatdropped.

      " ERR, " Piccolo shook his fist from inside the jar, " CURSE YOU POPOOOOOOOOOOO!!! "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

6:49 PM 12/14/2003

THE END!

Chuquita: (to audiance) See! I told you the next fic would be shorter than the last one!

Vegeta: (looks upward) This was just full of randomness.

Chuquita: (grins) I know! (pauses) That sorta thing happens after I finish a previous fic that I have to go by a script of

some kind; either adapting a comic-story or a parody of an episode or movie. I get to write without any narrowed roads of

what's gonna happen :D the fic after this will most likely be back to normal though.

Vegeta: So the randomness is out of your system.

Chuquita: Well, THIS brand is anyway. At least for a little while.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) There's more than one brand?

Goku: (big happy grin)

Vegeta: (looks over at Son and sweatdrops) ...oh yeah, I forgot.

Piccolo: (sweatdrops with him) How could you forget THAT! (points at Son)

Goku: (big happy grin)

Chuquita: OH! (to audiance) And for anyone who asks the question, nameks CAN eat food, it just isn't NECESSARY for them. Like

how Piccolo's father ate on the trip collect the dragonballs and then how he had a huge group of the president's chefs make

a feast for him after he took over that dog-president's building.

Piccolo: (takes a sip of water) Un-needed namekian weight-gain.

Chuquita: Exactly.

Vegeta: So now that this is over I get to be the main character again?

Goku: But I am a main character TOO, Veggie.

Vegeta: ...so now that this is over I get to be a main character again?

Chuquita: Yup!

Vegeta: Ahh. (sits back in his chair and smirks contently)

Piccolo: This was surprisingly short.

Chuquita: Yeah but I think it came out pretty well. I like doing short fics every once-in-a-while. Besides my mind sorta

wanders when I do one-shots like this.

Piccolo: (sweatdrops) I can tell.

Chuquita: (happily) And now, like I've done in previous Piccy-fics, the list of upcoming stories!...by keyword!

Goku: (reads note) "Upcoming Story Keywords are in no particular order and do not reflect the order in which they will

e-ventually be written." (smiles, proud of himself)

VegChi on the road

Veggieblanca

shrinkage

Veggietall

life w/o kak plot

Veggielearnsthepiano

Veggie'sgarden

Mt.PaozuVolcanofear

Dock&Celivisit

Kaklearnsaiyago

supersecretficImworkingoninsecretandmayormaynotpostwhenitsdone

veggietinesday3, Veggiesplatonickakadate

theganggoestofuture, meetsB.9, triestofindoutwhathappenedtomakefutureSon&Veggiethisway

gtlastepisodeparody

christmasficcyperfectpresent

NiceChigetsbackfightsevilVeggieoneshot

birthdayforthefusions

kakawishestobeoujoforaday

ficredodontknowwhichonetochoseyet

Chuquita: And there ya go. (smiles)

Vegeta: That looks confusing. (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: I know. I can't even remember what "shrinkage" is. Christmasficcyperfectpresent is the fic I'm writing next

though.

Vegeta: Because we're obviously later than usual on the Christmas story this year to begin with.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Hey "Fusion-Ha!" took longer than expected! I mean I couldn't just write it anytime I wanted, I had

to be down on this computer that has the movie on it and the script so I could fuse all three things together for it.

Goku: Heehee, "fuse". (grins at Veggie)

Vegeta: *twitch*

Chuquita: And now it's time to say goodbye.

Piccolo: (thoughtful) Maybe my next plan'll work better than this one.

Goku: (waves happily) Byebye!

Chuquita: (also waves) Bye!

Vegeta: Bye.


End file.
